What do the following two equations represent? $2x-y = 5$ $-10x+5y = 1$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x-y = 5$ $-y = -2x+5$ $y = 2x - 5$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-10x+5y = 1$ $5y = 10x+1$ $y = 2x + \dfrac{1}{5}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.